Les dons de la vie
by Alienor01
Summary: Quels sont les pouvoirs de Harry ? Slahs BillHarry ! Je sais c'est rare mais je trouve que c'est un des plus beaux couples ! LEMON si je trouve quelqun pour l'écrire !


7éme année a Poudlard...

Harry avait vaincu Voldemort a la fin de l'année précédente . Il se reposait désormais chez les Dursleys .

Il avait pourtent été invité chez les Weasleys pour les vacances mais il n'avait pas accepté pensant leurs attirés de problémes puisque certains mangemorts étant encore en liberté pouvaient a tout moment l'attaqué pour vanger leur maître !

Il était donc en ce moment même alongé sur le ventre dans le jardin du 4 , privet Drive !

Depuis sa victoire il avait hérité de tous les dons de son ancien ennemis . Et a la mort de Dumbledore , il s'était rendut compte que celui ci avait placé un sort sur sa magie pour lui donner toute sa puissance au moment même de sa mort ! C'était pour cela qu'il avait demandé a Rogue de le tuer sous les yeux des partisans de Voldemort lui donnant ainsi un alibi .

Maintenant que Harry savait cela il était bien plus serain quand a la mort de son «grand-pére» tel qu'il se plaisait a l'appelé dans sa solitude et dans son monde des rêves . Il s'était forgé au fil des années de vie chez les Dursleys des rêves qui s'étaient peu a peu muet en réalité ! Il avait ainsi trouvé une mére en la présance de Molly Weasley . Un pére en Rémus Lupin ! Le loup garou sur-protecteur ! Et le comble ce fut lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son véritable parrain . La perte de celui ci avait été jusqu'ici la plus grosse perte de son existance ! Mais le fleuron de son existance avait été de découvrir Dumbledore . Une espéce de grand-pére exentrique , très amusant et qu'il avait aimé jusqu'au bout de sa vie et qu'il continuerait toute sa vie a aimer ! Sa mort ... il n'avait pas put la suporté juste aprés celle-ci et avait tenté de tuer Rogue pour ce qu'il avait fait sous ses yeux .

POV HARRY

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il était a bout de nerf ! Déjà la sixiéme année ! Son combat contre Voldemort ! Tout cela faisait que mentalement il avait craqué . Oh bien sur il n'aurait pas dut faire cela mais il s'en foutait royalement a présent ! Il avait échouée grâce ou a cause des autres professeurs qui avaient anticipé sa réaction .

Harry avait été si désespéré a ce moment la que l'infirmiére , Mme Pomfresh avait été obligé de lui donné des calmants puis de le plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves avant que le lendemain tout lui fut enfin expliqué ! Il s'était alors replié sur lui même puis avait travaillé d'arrache pied ! Il s'était épuisé a s'entrainer mais cela avait valut le coup et il avait réussi a tuer Voldemort !

FIN DE POV

Harry sourit au nuages brusquement et se releva . Il claqua des doigts et toute l'herbe sur ses vêtements partie rejoindre de nouveau le gazon .

Il rentra ensuite dans la maison et alla enfilé ses vêtements sorciers et prit sa baguette avant de transplaner rapidement sur le chemin de traverse . Il y avait rendez vous avec Bill Weasley .

Ce dernier avait sois-disant besoin de lui .

Harry n'en savait pas plus .

Il repoussa sa cape sur le coté dévoilant un t-shirt moulant blanc et un pantalon noir . Sa cape était d'un noir qui semblait absorbait la lumiére !

Il alla savoir dans une des nouvelles taverne qui avait été construite aprés la guerre .

Elle se nommait les 3 dragons . Le propriétaire était simpathique . Harry commenda une bierre au beurre mélangé a un peu de sirop de grenadine . Quelques instant plus tard il vit Bill entré dans le café et lui fit un signe en levant le bras .

Ce dernier se figea .

POV BILL

Mon dieu depuis quand ne porte t-il plus de lunettes et est t-il devenu aussi beau ?

J'étais venus ici dans le but de lui demandé de l'aide pour combattre un sortilége mais visiblement il est peut être occupé !

FIN POV

C'est a cet instant que Bill sentit la puissance qui émanait d'Harry et la il resta scotché !

Il s'approcha alors rapidement de la table du gryffondor .

-Salut Harry !

-Salut Bill !

-Ca roule ?

-Pourquoi voulais tu me voir ?

-Hé bien j'ais besoin de ton aide car un sortilége a été lancé sur un de mes collégue et je ne peut pas le levé ...

-Ok ! Il est où ton collégue ?

-Dans ma poche ! On me l'a tranformé en cochon d'inde ! Il avait insulté mon chef de chantier de porc et le voilà réduit a faire le rongeur !

-Hé bien ! Sors le de là je vais voir ce que je peut faire pour lui !

Bill porta sa main a la doublure de sa veste et en sortit un rongeur noir qu'il posa sur la table .

Harry se pencha sur lui et brusquement chercha quelque chose a l'intérieur de sa poche .

Il en ressortit une craie blanche et se mit a tracer un cercle autour du cochon d'inde qui se tenait tranquil conscien qu'il s'agissait bien du grand Harry potter !

Harry placa les main au dessus du rongeur et murmura quelques mots que Bill ne put pas entendre . Harry prit ensuite le rongeur et le posa sur une chaise a coté de lui .

Quelques minutes plus tard un homme se tenait a la place du cochon d'inde complétement nus !

Harry l'habilla rapidement d'un sort informulé . L'homme était brun aux yeux noir et ressemblait d'avantage a un liévre q'autre chose . Ce dernier s'inclina alors profondément devant Harry le remerciant . Notre sorcier préféré l'ignora totalement préférant faire disparaître les traces de craies sur la table d'un petit sort de récurage .

Bill le regarda avec respect . Il avait fait cela avec tant de facilité !

-Bien ! Tu veux boire quelque chose avec moi Bill ? Je vais rester encore un peu sur le chemin de traverse !

Bill que cette phrase ramena a la réalité sourit et accepta vivement .

Il comanda alors un Whisky pur feu tandis que son collégue transplanait rapidement . Il sentait bien qu'il était de trop et Harry était bien de son avis .

Il avait toujours été attiré par le grand frére de Ron mais n'avait jamais voulut avoir de relation amoureuse . Peu sur du temps qu'il lui restait a vivre il n'avais pas voulut construire de relation durable ! Oh bien sur notre gryffondor était sortit avec beaucoup de monde et n'était pas si inexpérimenté que cela ! Il était gay et il en était fier ! Tout le monde le savait a Poudlard et Ginny une fois remise l'avait serré dans ses bras malgrés tout lui disant qu'elle était désolé de l'avoir poursuivit de ses assiduité pendant tant de temps sans se rendre compte qu'il ne la désirait pas .

A ce momet la seulement ils avaient décidés de rester uniquement amis .

Déjà a cette époque , il avait découvert qu'il désirait le grand frére un peu rebelle .

Il fit alors un sourir charmeur a Bill qui en resta une fois de plus scié .

Se pouvait-il que le sauveur du monde s'intéresse a lui ? Aussitôt il corrigea sa pensée remplaçant «le sauveur du monde» par Harry . Il savait bien que le brun aux yeux émeraudes détestait sa popularité et n'avait pas envie de le voir comme toutes ces groupies dégénérées qui n'arrétaient pas de le poursuivre ou qu'il aille !

-Alors Harry ? Comment va ?

-On fait aller Bill... Je m'ennuie un peu par contre...A quoi cela sert-il lorsqu'on est le plus grand sorcier du monde de ne plus devoir combattre ? Que suis-je censé faire ? Je n'ais plus rien a apprendre de Poudlard ! Je suis un animagus déclaré depuis belle lurette... J'ais tout fait pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort ! J'ais tout étudié ! Même la magie noire !

-Harry... tu peut devenir professeur et enseigné ...! Non ?

-Dumbledore m'avait proposé a sa mort de reprendre la direction de l'école quand je sortirais de ma septiéme année d'étude...

-Mais c'est super !

-C'est surtout beaucoup de responsabilité ! J'aimais sincérement Dumbledore mais sans vouloir offensé sa mémoire c'était parfois un vieux fou !

-Moui c'est vrais ... Dit moi , nous avons finit nos verres que dirais tu d'aller sur le chemin de traverse pour faire quelques courses ?

-Ok mais dans ce cas la je vais devoir changer d'apparence !

-Mais noon ! Tu vas voir ca ira ! Et puis sinon je serais a coté de toi pour t'aider !

-Bon d'accord j'espére juste que tu ne le regretteras pas !

Harry se leva et s'emitoufla sous sa cape sombre se mélant ainsi aux ombre de la taverne qui il fallait bien l'avouer était un peu miteuse . Bill paya quand a lui les boissons et ils se mirent en route . Mais au beau milieu de la rue un atrouppement les empéchat d'avancer .

Notre héros s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait de serpentard qui attendait patiement la venue du survivant .

-Hé bien ? Quand est ce qu'il vient notre survivant ? Un nabot a lunette c'est pas difficile a repéré .

Harry prit alors la parole faisant sursauter tout le monde .

-Le nabot a lunette vous remercie !

Il était nettement plus grand que tout ceux qui parlaient de lui . Ils se tournérent vers lui un air méchant sur le visage . Ils ne l'avaient pas encore repéré et cherchait plus bas qu'eux .

-Je suis plus haut ! Décidement les serpentards , le niveau baisse !

A cette instant il y eut un mouvement de recul général mais Harry lanca un sort d'entrave sur tous les immobilisant . Il se dirigea ensuite face a une serpentard qui avait l'air particuliérement méchante . Harry se pencha a sa hauteur et lui délivra la tête pour qu'elle puisse parler .

-potter?

-Hé oui ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le nabot a lunette ?

-Tu ne peut rien contre nous ! Nous sommes mangemorts maintenant !

-Merci pour cet aveux il sera consigné !

La nouvelle Mangemort parlit affreusement réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit !

Bill qui était dans un coin en attendant qu'Harry en finisse était stupéfait par la facilité qu'il avait eut a soutiré des aveux .

Harry se retourna vers son nouvel ami et lui sourit en lui indiquant la bibliothéque d'un regard appuyé .

L'ainé des frére Weasleys comprit rapidement et partit s'installer entre 2 rayons de grimoires .

Peu de temps aprés Harry qui avait envoyés la série de mangemorts au ministére l'avait rejoint.

Ils flanérent longuement entre les rangées de livres jusqu'a la section histoire de la magie ou Harry prit le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main en soupirant . Sur la couverture s'étalait plusieurs photos dont une de lui en train de combattre des mangemorts .

Le premier chapitre était sur lui même . Le deuxiéme était sur son adolescence . Le troisiéme sur ses années a Poudlard et ce qu'il y avaient fait ! Le quatriéme sur la bataille finale . Et enfin le 5éme sur ses pouvoirs . La Harry le lut en compagnie de Bill mais quand au détour d'un paragraphe harry soupira il releva la tête pour voir un air désaprobateur sur le visage du survivant .

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ils se trompent complétement ! Mon premier animagus n'est pas le chat mais la pantère noire ! Certe c'est un gros chat mais faut pas pousser ! Et puis il se trompe dans le nombre de mes animagis ! J'en ait 10 pas 3 ! Pfff les imbéciles ils auraient dut venir me demander des précisions !

Bill avait ouvert de grand yeux et sa machoire tombat a terre . Harry était bien plus puissant que tout le monde le pensait ! Peut être même potentiellement plus que Dumbledore !

-C'est le cas je l'ais vaincu en duel lors d'un entrainement pendant ma 6 éme année a Poudlard !

-Tu as...

-Lut dans tes pensées ? Oui ! C'est trés facile lorsqu'on a de la pratique !

-Je vois ca... Mais si cela ne te dérange pas trop je préférerait garder mes pensées pour moi même !

-Promis je ne fouragerait plus dedans !

-Fourager ? Tu y a passé combien de temps ?

-Plus que tu ne crois mais pas assez a mon gout !

Harry eut un petit sourir mystérieux a l'égard du roux , enfin ... roux-blond car Bill s'était fait des méches d'une jolie couleur lumineuse ! Harry remarqua a ce moment la qu'il était vraiment beau !

Il prit le livre et le remit en place dans les rayonnage .

-Harry..?

-Oui ?

-Comment peut -tu être aussi puissant ?

-Albus m'a donnés ses pouvoirs quand il est mort et Voldemort... je lui ait prit les siens durant la bataille ... Je posséde donc leurs 6 animagis plus les 4 miens de départ !

-Hé ben dis donc ... !

-Oui ! Mais c'est bien pratique par moment même si j'ais attrapés quelques tic de Dumbledore et Voldemort...

Il fit la grimace en prononcant cette phrase .

Bill sursauta violement .

-Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

-Ohh noooon ! Dumbledore c'est le fait que j'adore les bonbons au citron depuis quelque temps ! Et Voldemort c'est la fait d'aimer le tartare de viande !

-Ah ! D'accord maintenant je comprend ! Je suis désolé de t'embéter avec tout ca tu dois probablement avoir a faire avant de rentrer a Poudlard...

Bill baissa la tête un peu déçue .

Harry voyant la réaction de Bill s'empressa de le rassuré et lui prit la main pour partir en direction de la boutique de Quidditch ! Qulques jours auparevent un nouveau balais était sortit plus rapide que l'éclair de feu et Harry avait bien eut l'intention de se l'acheter !

Mais a mi-chemin quand il s'avisa qu'il tenait la main de Bill et que ce dernier ne protestait pas il fit un grand sourir heureux serrant un peu plus fort la main du roux .

Ce dernier aussi se sentait étrangement bien depuis que la main d'Harry lui avait saisit la sienne et l'avait entrainer dans la foule avec vivacité .

Ils arrivérent bientot en vue du magasin et Harry bien qu'il n'y en ait plus besoin , garda la main de Bill dans la sienne. Un étrange sentiment de chaleur s'était fait dans son corps avec la proximité de son amis et des papillon était en train de lui chatouillé l'estomac depuis qu'il lui avait prit la main et que Bill ne l'avait pas repoussé !

Ils entrérent alors dans la boutique et aussitot un homme plutot corpulent s'approcha d'eux . Il était vétu assez richement ce qui prouvait combien ses articles étaient cher et que son commerce était fleurissant . Néanmoins lorsque l'on s'approchait un peu trop prés de lui une odeur d'oeuf avec du pot au feu prenait a la gorge et on se sentait obligé de reculer !

Harry lui ne fit même pas attention a l'homme s'approchant d'un balais exposé et qui se décrivait comme le meilleur !

Il le prit dans sa main , caressa le boit et le lancat en lair le faisant léviter a quelques centimétres du sol pour vérifié sa fiabilité . Tout en passant sa main dessus il testa le controle qu'il aurait dessus mais ce qu'il ressentit lui déplut . Ce balais ne valait pas grand chose !

Il se tourna rapidement vers le vendeur et lui balanca sa réplique d'une voix forte et supérieur qui fit frémir toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le magasins et sursauter celles qui se trouvaient le plus prés d'Harry . Ce dernier sourit légérement quand il vit le vendeur partir dans l'arriére boutique un instant et revenir avec un balais en bois blanc. Harry était subjuguer ! Ce balais l'attirait irrésistiblement . Le vendeur ne prit même pas la peine de le lui mettre dnas les main . L'objet sauta directement dans les mains d'Harry qui le controlait directement par la pensée .

-Je savais bien que celui ci vous conviendait ! Je vous prévient néanmoins ! Ce balais est un peu comme une baguette magique ! Il posséde son caractére et choisit son sorcier ! A l'intérieur de celui ci brule un phénix qui n'est pas prés de s'éteindre ! Ce balais se régénrera et se poliera tout seul mais il faut s'aproprier sa confiance d'abord ce qui ne devrait pas être d'une grande difficulté pour vous qui l'avez déjà ! Bien ! Le prix de ce balais est le plus élevé que je posséde en magasin ! Je vous le laisse pour 500 gallions !

Bill laissa échapé un hoquet étranglé a l'anonce du prix . Comment Harry pouvait-il se permettre d'acheter un balais si cher ?

-Je le prend ! Laisse moi donc allez jusqu'a Gringotts chercher de quoi te payer !

-Entendu je suppose que tu ne comptais pas faire d'affaire aussi couteuse cette aprés-midi ! Néanmoins je veut que ton amis reste ici !

- Il vous dira lui même s'il est d'accord!

- Je suis d'accord vas y Harry !

Harry sortit ensuite en courant .

Durant ce temps dans la boutique .

-Alors mon mignon comme ca tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

-Que ?

A cet instant le vendeur se jeta sur Bill Weasley .

Ce dernier esquiva assez aisément mais malheureusement pour lui il avait attérit dans les appartements privé du gars .

Harry lui ne chommait pas il avait ouvert la porte de son coffre et calculait a présent la somme qu'il devait . Il se dépécha et rentra aussitot dans le magasin . Ne voyant pas de trace de Bill il commencat a s'inquiéter . Harry lancat un sort de repérage et se rendit compte dans quelle posture se trouvait son amis . Aussitot une colére froide le prit et il transplana pile devant le marchant avec un air dégouté . Il lui envoya un coup de pied dans les cotes qui le fit reculé .

-Voici votre argent !

Harry lui lanca une bourse sur le marchant et descendit prendre le balais . Quelques minutes plus tard ils partirent en direction des trois-balais . Seul établissement qui avait réussit a survivre a la guerre contre Lord Voldemort .

Bill encore tremblant de ce qu'il s'était passé s'apuyait contre Harry avant de s'affaler sur une chaise a coté d'Harry . Ce dernier lui prit la main et lui sourit en tentant de l'apaisé .

-Merci Harry !

-De rien ! C'était normal ! J'arrive pas a croire que ce sale porc ait osé te toucher !

-En fait il n'en a pas eut le temps tu es arrivé juste au bon moment ! Bon sang j'ais besoin de quelque chose de fort !

Ils rirent un peu tous les deux et commandérent peu aprés 2 bierres au beurre !

-ben dis donc quelle journée ! D'abord tu envois toute une bande de mangemorts en prison et ensuite tu empéche un dingue de me violé ! T'es vraiment le sauveur du monde sorcier !

-Surtout le tiens pour le moment ! N'empéche je ne sais aps ce que j'aurais fait si ce porc t'aurais vraiment violé ! Je l'aurais probablement tué tu sais ...

Bill était interloqué par la violente colére qu'il ressentait chez son amis aprés que cette idée soit énoncé . Serait-il possible que Harry l'apréci vraiment ? Pas comme un ami mais plus ?

Bill décida de tenté le coup et effleura la maon de Harry .

Le frissonement qui en découla n'était décidement pas dut a son imagination .

Il sourit et prit son courage a 2 mains .

-Harry ?

-Oui?

Ce dernier avait tourné la tête vers Bill et notre rouquin en profita rapidement . Il déposa ses lévres sur celles de Harry qui bien que trés surpris ferma les yeux et répondit doucement au baiser .

Pour Bill ce fut le baiser le plus touchant et tendre qu'il ait jamais eut .

Il fut sur alors que Harry était celui qu'il lui fallait et qu'il l'aimait profondément .

Harry lui fit un petit sourir tendre une fois que leur baiser fut rompu .

-Bill...

-Ne dit rien ...

-Si il le faut ... je t'aime !

Bill resta scotché sur son siége .

-Moi aussi Harry !

Il échangérent un nouveau baiser qui cette fois ci devint rapidement brulant .

Une fois celui ci rompu les laissant hors d'haleine tout deux ils firent tous les deux de grand sourir heureux .

Peu aprés ils finirent leurs consomations . Harry devait rentré a Poudlard et Bill devait se charger d'une enquête pour les aurors . Avant de partir il demanda quelque chose a harry .

-Harry ? Je peut te demander une faveur ?

-Bien sur ! De quoi s'agit t'il ?

-Ne laisse pas un autre que moi t'approcher a moi de 10 pas ! Même mes fréres et en particulier Fred et George ?

Harry allait demander pourquoi quand il s'aperçut que son petit amis avait transplané !

Vexé et deçue il repartit pour Poudlard rapidement quand soudain l'illumination se fit dans son esprit . Celle ci le fit rire joyeusement et il se remit en route avec un sourir béat .

J'arrive pas a croire qu'il soit jaloux! 

En arrivant a Poudlard il fut surpris de ne pas voir Ron et Hermionne lui sauter dessus . Aprés tout il n'avait prévenu personne qu'il partait mais apperement tout le monde s'en foutait ! Il rentra alors dans son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit .

Fred et George débarquérent enfin quelques minutes plus tard pour savoir qui était rentré si tôt .

-Hey salut Harry !

-Ne vous approchez pas plus prés ! Mon petit ami ne le supporterai pas !

-Tu as un petit ami Harry ?

Les jumeaux semblaient déçus .

-Hé oui ! Depuis aujourd'hui !

Harry affichait un air béat qui était propre aux amoureux .

-C'est qui c'est qui ?

-Un de tes fréres George !

-HEIN ? RON ?

-Non ! Un autre ! Plus agés ! SI tu devine je t'invite a boire un verre un de ces quattre avec lui !

-Percy ?

Fred fit un grimace dégouté en même temps qu'Harry .

-Non !

-Charlie ?

-Raté !

-Alors c'est BILL ?

-Bingo ! Vous avez gagnez le droit a une biérre au beurre !

-J'y crois pas !

-Hé bien si ! Il m'a dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi mais qu'étant l'ami de Ron il se refusait a m'approcher !

Harry se releva a moitié et sortit ensuite ses vêtements pour le lendemain . Depuis cet instant il avait décidé d'enfin prendre correctement soin de lui en s'habillant de maniére un peu plus sexy maintenant qu'il avait un petit amis il ne le laisserait pas s'échaper .

Il déposa ses vêtements sur une chaise puis se leva pour aller prendre son pijama qu'il mit rapidement avant de se coucher !

* * *

Le lendemain au réveil Harry enfila son nouveau style un peu plus sexy qu'auperevent .

Il déscendit ensuite prendre son petit-déjeuner .

Il se figea a l'entrée de la grande salle . Dés qu'il eut ouvert les portes tout le monde s'était figé en le voyant !

En effet Harry était plus que beau dans ce t-shirt blanc moulant et dans son pantalon en soie noire ! Il ne les avaient jamais portés car il n'en avait jamais eut l'occasion mais maintenant il s'habillerait comme cela tous les jours . Des murmures a la table des serpentards retentirent et a la table des serdaigles une certaine Cho Chang se mordait la lévre coupable d'avoir laissé tombé Harry 2 ans auperevent !

Si elle avait sut qu'il deviendrait un canon pareil elle ne l'aurait pas laissé filé ! Mais avec ses lunettes et le fait qu'il était plus petit qu'elle il lui faisait honte ! Ainsi quelques jours aprés avoir rompu avec lui elle était sortit avec Olivier Dubois qui il faut l'avouer était plus mignon a l'époque .

Soudain Harry vit quelqu'un venir vers lui d'un air légérement ... hum quel était le mot... séducteur ! Ouais c'est ca !

Harry éclata de rire quand il vit que c'était Cho Chang .

-Harryyyyyyyyy !

La il ne put plus se retenir et s'écroula au sol avec des larmes de rire .

-Qu'est ce que tu as mon amour ?

-Depuis quand je suis ton amour ?

Harry avait brusquement retrouvé son sérieux lorsqu'il avait entendu le surnom et pensai a Bill.

-Depuis que j'ais décidé de sortir avec toi !

-Non mais tu rigole la ?

-Pas du tout !

-Mais ma vielle... je suis plus disponible maintenant !

Cho resta sur place la bouche béante devant l'air sur de lui et méprisant qu'Harry avait a son égard !

Toute la grande salle éclata de rire . Tout le monde était au courent de la crasse que Cho avait joué a Harry les années précédentes ! Ils trouvaient que la revanche d'Harry était parfaite ! Cette pétasse était enfin remise a sa place !

Il marcha ensuite dignement jusqu'à sa place prés de Ron et d'Hermionne qui le félicitérent .


End file.
